


Mother's Dearest

by DraceDomino



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Adopted Incest, BDSM, Breeding, Caging, Choking, Crying, Cumplay, F/F, Futanari, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Mother Gothel has won, and it's time Rapunzel pay for the crime of her attempted escape. No tower anymore, sweetheart, just the dungeon and a tight, tight cage.Please read the tags before reading. This is a rough, dark story, so consider yourself warned. If you're into that kind of thing, consider yourself lucky! Either way, consider yourself.





	

Mother’s Dearest  
-by Drace Domino 

Rapunzel had lost her privilege to live in the heights of the tower. After her attempted escape that had very nearly cost her dear mother everything, the girl had a new home: the depths of the tower’s basement. Rooms that Rapunzel previously didn’t even know existed were now her home, and perhaps if she would have stumbled across them at one point during her childhood she might have realized just what darkness really lingered in Mother Gothel’s heart. The woman that had raised her was abusive and dominant and entirely selfish; that much was true, but the life that Rapunzel had been leading for the past two months was a darkness that was above and beyond any of her mother’s past cruelties.

There was no more beautiful balcony for her to gaze out of through all hours of the day, no more lavish and comfortable furniture. She had turned a luxurious prison into one of steel bars and tight bindings around every one of her limbs, a prison of handcuffs and a scratchy pillow and a cold cobblestone floor to sleep on. Everything that Rapunzel had lost was because of her own foolishness and her own desire to leave; refusing to acknowledge all that her dear mother did for her while asking for so very little. Those cherished days were over now, and Mother Gothel was a much more demanding woman than ever before. With her darker layers fully exposed the still youthful-looking witch had added a whole new dynamic to her relationship with dear Rapunzel, and in doing so had found a whole new way to maintain her lovely, youthful appearance.

Why make Rapunzel sing to activate the magic latent in the girl’s beautiful blonde locks when her mouth was better served at other, more pleasing activities.

“Grk...gnnmp...brrrblle…” Two months in, and still Rapunzel was silly enough to think she could talk with Mother Gothel’s cock shoved deep into her throat. What was even more hilarious was the notion that the older woman would even care what she had to say, for those days between them were long, long gone. Now as Mother Gothel stood on thick leather boots in the center of Rapunzel’s dungeon her hands drew tight into locks of the girls ludicrously long blonde hair, forcing her head down even deeper. Rapunzel’s throat was distended; the visible shape of her mother’s cock pressing an outline from the inside, and thick layers of spit drooled from the corners of the young woman’s mouth. Her naked body; stripped down bare just as it had been for weeks now, was cold and shivering against the cobblestone floor. The only warmth she had was the weight of her mother’s cock in her throat and the ribbons of her own spit that were fucked from her maw to fall against her breasts.

Such was Rapunzel’s life now; not so much a daughter as she was a submissive cocksleeve for the witch Mother Gothel. The older woman smiled fondly as she continued to hold her prick in Rapunzel’s throat, delighting in the noises of discomfort as her member throbbed wicked and hard within her. Wearing a simple red robe made of silk and velvet she had the front of it pulled up and over her lap; revealing a pair of toned and youthful looking legs leading up to the combination of her heavy sack and massive shaft. As spit drooled down the front of her balls she made damn sure that they were rubbing back and forth over her daughter’s chin, smearing her face with spit to make her look properly messy and depraved. It was; after all, how Rapunzel always greeted her mother in the morning.

“Deeper, you worthless little slut.” Mother Gothel sneered, one hand pushing at the back of the blonde’s head. She held her down so hard and so deep that Rapunzel started to choke and gag even more violently; sputtering in wet threads against her mother’s lap with tears escaping from the corners of her eyes. She was in pain in that instant and Mother Gothel knew it, even relished in it, groaning in desire as she felt her length gripped by the tight embrace of the young woman’s throat. The more that Rapunzel squirmed and whimpered in her sloppy display the better Gothel felt, as if more of the young woman’s debt to her was being paid off. A debt that she would never fully work free of, but one that Gothel would enjoy drawing against for many, many years to come. “Mother doesn’t feel any younger yet.”

Rapunzel, from her prone place sitting on the floor before Mother Gothel, openly wept while she as throated. The older woman had never been particularly kind but these past two months had been horribly abusive, with Gothel doing everything in her power to turn Rapunzel’s world into a throatfucked nightmare. She choked on the older woman’s cock daily, was reminded on a constant basis that she was nothing more than a magical cocksleeve, and had endured humiliations both emotional and physical that were starting to twist her. Once so beautiful and sweet, so innocent and tender and kind, Rapunzel was changing...changing into the willing worthless whore that Mother Gothel was pushing her towards. After all, a daughter could run away from home...but a broken fuckpet would never be so bold. As Rapunzel continued to sputter and gag on Gothel’s cock with dense spit splashing from her lips to the other woman’s lap her hair finally began to glow, and it was within that moment that the older woman gave a sigh that showed satisfaction far beyond the mere sexual.

There it was. The healing glow that had been stolen from Mother Gothel in the past, the key to her youth and her endless, endless years. As soon as the throated Rapunzel’s golden locks began to glow Mother Gothel shuddered with pleasure, her member squeezing even deeper as she began to finally release. Though she had only just arrived a few minutes ago she was already treating Rapunzel to her first meal of the day; a shuddering payload of cum as thanks for her throat’s service. As the healing warmth of the hair’s magic seeped from Rapunzel’s mouth into Gothel’s body the witch’s cock offered her a return treat, and her member began to spurt doses of thick cream squarely into the girl’s throat.

“Your breakfast, dear. Let’s see how messy Mother’s little slut will be today.” Mother Gothel chimed up sweetly as she felt herself unloading, her cockhead twitching as the cum rushed forward. The first few squirts were perhaps the easiest; deposited squarely into Rapunzel’s belly as they shot straight down her throat. The rest were harder as Mother Gothel’s cock continued to release, filling her up faster than she could swallow and making her throat bulge a little more. With only so much space within the young woman’s face the cum had to go somewhere, and soon it burst out of her nose as she gave a strangled sob of pain. Tears rolled from her pretty eyes as cum washed down from her nose and the sides of her mouth, drooling down her cheeks and making her look all the more like a truly depraved and worthless slut. She was choking, coughing, gagging...her sinuses utterly filled with cum and her throat packed with cock, and there was no relief until Mother Gothel allowed it. By the time the witch pulled her member free Rapunzel fell to her hands and knees as she went into a coughing fit, spit and cum and tears pooling underneath her face. The glow of her hair subsided as she struggled to find the fragmented pieces of a breath, and though she felt like she was drowning in her cocksucked mess she still knew that there rules she had to abide by.

“T...Tha...nk y...you…” She offered her gratitude because she knew the punishment if she didn’t, cum still dripping from her nose and to the collected mess below. “M...Moth...Mothe...r…”

“Good girls clean up their mess, cunt.” Mother Gothel’s response was swift and firm, and she barely even acknowledged her pet’s thanks. She pointed to the mess squarely on the floor; a disgusting blend of Rapunzel’s spit and the cum that had poured from her nose. “You know how Mother likes a clean dungeon for her little bitch.” Rapunzel sniffled and nodded, before moving down to work at cleaning up her mess. It would’ve been easy for Gothel to make the girl suck it up; to slurp up all that cum and spit from the cobblestone floor and gulp it down again. Such an action would’ve been too easy for Rapunzel, who by now was well-versed in having her throat claimed by cock and cream. Instead, the method of cleaning up the floor fell to Rapunzel’s hair, and the girl took a patch of soft blonde locks before lowering it down to the mess.

“Crying again?” Mother Gothel rolled her eyes, and let her hands brace against her waist. Though her robe had fallen back down over the front of her legs her bulge was still noticeable; pressing against the front in a wide shape. As Rapunzel scrubbed the floor with her beautiful blonde hair Gothel simply rolled her eyes, and added a new bit of mess by spitting squarely on the ground where the girl was working. “What do you have to be sad about, hmm? Mother takes care of everything for you. You don’t have to work, you don’t have to travel...all you have to do is be a good little whore and clean up the messes you make!”

“Y...Yes, Mother…” Rapunzel whimpered, though had difficulty fighting the tears. “I’m...I’m very fortun...fortunate, Mother…” She sniffled, looking down at the mess while she cleaned it up. Her beautiful blonde locks were smeared with the mess, with the cum and the spit that made them stick together. It was a symbolic bit of dominance and abuse if there ever was one; it was only fitting that after Rapunzel had tried using her hair to escape that she now used it as part of her sentence. The thing she was most proud of, arguably the only thing she really had to her name, was all she could use to clean up the mess of her own forced facefucking. Such was her life now, such was what she had earned for daring to doubt her mother.

Mother Gothel simply laughed at that, turning on a heel as she looked around the sparse accommodations. Rapunzel didn’t own any of her old comfortable furniture anymore; each one replaced with an implement of sexual violence. And as Gothel glanced around the room with a curious brow and a wicked smile, she found herself wondering just which one to use that day. Perhaps the rack? Or the stocks? Or maybe she’d tie Rapunzel up again with her own hair and put her on the spit over a bed of warm, uncomfortable coals? Over the past two months there seemed to be no end to the unique punishments that Mother Gothel had devised for her daughter, and once again she was struck by a feast of ideas. All would be a delight to subject her to, but there wouldn’t be any decision made until Rapunzel finished her work. Gothel merely stood there, tapping one of her boots as she lingered just behind Rapunzel, listening to her sob and watching her clean.

Naked and helpless; this was the true way to put a teenage girl in her place. Already Gothel was regretting all the years she had given the girl respect or even attempted to care for her; the pretending had always given her a migraine and Rapunzel had grown up disrespectful. Unwilling to make that mistake again, Gothel now felt as if she had finally struck the perfect balance with her daughter. She had boundaries, yes, but she also had...recreation. Why, she could either cry in the corner, shiver herself to sleep, or masturbate in shame and depravity as she dwelled on what her mother did to her. What more could a young woman possibly want to keep herself entertained?

When the cleaning job was finally finished Rapunzel stood up once more, the cum and spit that had threaded into her hair soon disappearing into the mess of locks. Her hair was so long and thick that a bit of mess barely had any visible impact, and every night Mother Gothel was sure to wash her down by dunking her in a deep vat of clean, chillingly cold water. After all, a good pet always kept clean, and that ice-cold water was good for a girl’s pores no matter how much she screamed. As Rapunzel looked up now, her work finished and her knees digging against the stone of her dungeon, Mother Gothel merely rubbed her chin. It was a rare moment of peace for Rapunzel; the few seconds before her next humiliation. Finally, when Mother Gothel’s hand turned towards the side of the room and she pointed to one of their many sex implements, Rapunzel gave a tiny, pathetic, and terrified whimper.

The cage. She hated the cage.

It barely stood more than two feet tall, and sat on top of a set of wooden posts to keep it at the level of Gothel’s waist. It was a tight confine that Rapunzel was only barely big enough to fit inside, and when she did it was uncomfortable and set her entire body to aching. Still, she knew enough to not refuse her mother’s command, and so with a heavy heart the naked young woman began to pad her way over to the cage. Underneath Gothel’s watchful gaze she opened the front and began to crawl inside of it, squeezing down as flat as she could manage. Her knees and her elbows pushed against the cage’s metal floor as she packed herself in nice and tight, and soon she was a tiny, compact package filling it out. The bars on all sides pressed tight against her flesh and sent chills down to her bones, but not nearly as deeply and intimately as the sound of Gothel’s boots as she approached.

In the only form of kindness that Mother Gothel offered the girl any more, she scooped her hair into a long handful and guided it through a pair of bars in the cage. After all, it was one thing to bind the girl and fuck her constantly without her consent, but she wouldn’t want her sweet daughter’s hair to get pinched! Once Rapunzel’s hair was properly set aside Mother Gothel slammed the back door of the cage shut, and snapped the heavy lock into place. With that sound of metal clanging against metal Rapunzel was formed to come to terms with her current situation, braced as she was on hands and knees, completely immobile and prone. The cage was so tight around her that Mother Gothel could easily reach any of her holes with her cock, a fact that Rapunzel was constantly reminded of every time she was sealed inside. That evening; though, the witch wore a wild smirk as she began to kneel in front of the other girl’s face.

“Oh, dear Rapunzel...you hurt mother so tremendously when you tried to escape.” There was a genuine pain in the older woman’s eyes there; as if any glimmer of truth could exist inside of her. Her beautiful yet cruel features twisted slightly, and she gazed past the bars to see the bound, sniffling young woman staring right back at her. “She wishes she didn’t have to do this to you, but...naughty girls need to be punished, after all. And you’re easily the naughtiest Mother has ever seen.”

“P...Please, Mother…” Rapunzel whimpered, her hands moving to grip against the metal bars of her cage. She bit down on her bottom lip and despite all common sense found the strength to beg, to plead with the older woman. It never went well for her, but from time to time that flicker of hope filled her. “Mother, it...it can go back to how it used to be...I can live in the top of the tower. I promise, I...I’ll never try to escape again, we can even close the window, I just...please, Mother…”

“Oh, my dear, sweet Rapunzel.” Mother Gothel cooed, and moved a hand out through the bars of the cell. She caressed the young woman’s cheek fondly and tenderly, her action so loving that for a brief second Rapunzel hoped she might have got through to her. Such hope was immediately dashed as the older woman spoke again, her voice as cold and distant as ever. “I can’t believe a word that comes out of your mouth anymore. You broke Mother’s heart...and this is what you’ve earned. Besides!” For a moment she seemed happier and light, though her words carried a dark weight to them. “The top of the tower won’t be available for much longer, anyway. It’ll have a new resident in a few months.”

“A...A new…” The sinking feeling in the depths of Rapunzel’s stomach wasn’t just nerve wracking, it was prophetic. For when Mother Gothel spoke up once more, it was enough to magnify the nightmare that the beautiful blonde teenager had been living in for the past two months.

“Your baby, of course.” Mother Gothel chimed up, and moved her hand out to gently tap her daughter’s nose. “Well...our baby. The one we’ll be making tonight.”

With that, Rapunzel’s fears magnified as Mother Gothel stood back up and began to move around to the back of the cage. Her voice called out in desperation and fear while the distant older woman stepped forward, a hand lowering to the edge of the cage and sneak her fingers against Rapunzel’s pussy. Intense physical conditioning had ensured that Rapunzel’s fuckhole was wet even as her heart broke and she was wrapped in fear and disgust, and she was forced to endure the feeling of fingers peppering against her warm, wet pussy even as she tried to protest.

“M...Mother, please no!” She cried out, desperately, tears running down her cheeks once more. “I don’t...I don’t want to have a baby, I don’t...want to be a moth-”

“Oh, don’t worry, dear.” Mother Gothel responded simply, her fingers plucking from Rapunzel’s pussy and the front of her robe lifting up. “Once you have it, you’ll never seen it again. After all, how could I possibly trust you to be a good mother...when you’ve been such a profound failure as a daughter?”

Ache and terror ran through Rapunzel’s body as she felt Mother Gothel push forward, the tip of her enormous cock squeezing against her folds. Getting fucked by the older witch wasn’t nothing new, but she had always pulled out. Usually when Mother Gothel was ready to cum she delighted instead at pumping her cum all over Rapunzel’s hair or deep into her ass at the last second, and thus far she hadn’t once filled Rapunzel’s pussy with cream. The intent now though was clear, and the once-energetic young woman could do nothing more than struggle against the bars of her cage. She cried, she sobbed, she screamed...and she was fucked.

Mother Gothel’s hands wrapped around the top bars of Rapunzel’s cage, and she plunged herself forward to let her thick member spread the young woman’s folds. Rapunzel’s scream hit a higher pitch as she was claimed down to her mother’s hilt, just a few metal bars separating their bodies while that enormous length stretched her out. The conditioning that Rapunzel had endured ensured that even as her heart was breaking her body was coiled in pleasure, goosebumps on the insides of her thighs and her nipples stiff against the cold floor of the cage. Her toes wiggled and her hands were pressed flat to the floor of her metal prison, and despite every disgusted impulse inside of her she felt physical exhilaration as she was fucked. Mother Gothel’s cock filled her perfectly and stretched her just enough to keep her on the edge of discomfort and pleasure, bouncing her back and forth between the two and constantly keeping her at a point of enhanced desire.

She hated the cage. She hated Mother Gothel. She hated the idea of having her child. But...despite all of that heartache and agony, she loved getting fucked. And in the heat of the moment, it didn’t matter if it was a lust that she was born with or one that had simply been programmed into her by a mad witch’s wicked abuse. The reason didn’t matter...all that mattered was how her body responded as it was claimed.

“Mothe...Mother no...no don’t...don’t want…” Rapunzel sobbed through tears and blubbering, her nose running and tears lining her face. Her cheeks were a flushed red and her once beautiful features looked conflicted and agonized, fighting a war of physical pleasure with emotional devastation. “Mother please...please...I’m...I’ll be...I’ll be good…”

“It’s far too late for that, you little worthless cocksleeve!” Mother Gothel roared, her hips flying forward harder and faster as she continued to rut her little Rapunzel. The sound of wet flesh slapping against flesh filled the room around them, and each time Mother Gothel drove her cock inside she hit the very depths of the young woman’s valley. She could feel her tight clenching, hear her screams of agonized desire, and yet the more Rapunzel begged and the sadder she was, the more lust ran through the witch. Each tear the girl sobbed made Mother Gothel’s desire to fuck her and breed her more intense, and she wore a wide, manic grin as she continued her abuse. “Maybe you’ll give me a daughter that will know it’s fucking place!”

Rapunzel’s heart was breaking, as it did during almost all of Mother Gothel’s visits. It was one thing to know that she had earned her own abuse and her own harsh punishment, but to think that she might carry Mother Gothel’s child? That she would have to give a baby to the witch that had stolen her?! It made it all more raw and painful, and Rapunzel cried out as she was deeply and violently claimed. Every time Gothel shoved herself down to the core of her sex Rapunzel’s voice cracked with emotion, yet no matter how she tried she couldn’t contain her own body’s desires. No matter how much she hated what was being done to her, she was still forced to endure the pleasure, endure the orgasm that rocked wickedly through her. She screamed as she felt her pussy tightening on her abuser’s cock and her thighs were sent into a series of violent twitches, a sudden squirt emerging from her pussy to cascade around the sculpt of Gothel’s cock.

Tremors and squirting were nothing new in the forced lovemaking between them, but that day it made Rapunzel feel particularly helpless. As her body climaxed while it was claimed she merely gave a pathetic noise of submission, whimpering a worthless rebuttal while Gothel pressed the issue. A hard slap came to the side of Rapunzel’s ass through the bars of her cage, and the witch’s voice filled the air between them with a harsh and hungry tone.

“Cumming already, my traitorous little bitch?!” Gothel laughed, and continued to fuck the girl even deeper. “You must love the idea of carrying my baby!”

“No...No...please…”

“Hmph!” The older woman scoffed at that, and drew a wide, wicked smile across her features. She didn’t stop fucking, but when the chance for a teasing game appeared she wasn’t about to turn it away. As her fingers sunk in against the warm flesh of her surrogate daughter’s ass she sped up her pace; rutting her in short and quick strikes that sent her into a series of panicked squeaks. “I’ll make you a deal, slut! Prove to me what a good daughter you’ll be and I’ll pull out! Beg Mother Gothel for her cock! Make me believe you’re the perfect daughter I always wanted!”

The notion of saying those things willingly made Rapunzel ill in the very pit of her stomach, but what could she do? If it meant getting the witch to pull out and prevent from impregnating her, she had no other option. With a quivering throat and a voice pained from panic and fear, she called out just as her mother had asked...hoping beyond hope that she could make her happy.

“M...Mother! Mother please, fuck me!” Rapunzel forced the words out despite the heartache. “I...I love it when you fuck me, Mother! It makes me...it makes me so very happy!” Nothing could be further from the truth, at least from an emotional standpoint. Every thrust that Mother Gothel plunged into her depths made her world shatter just a little bit more, but in the same breath her physical body coiled with submissive and foul pleasure. Her bound frame; locked as it was within the bars of that horrible cage, was shivering with excitement and wet with her own squirted lust. Her thighs were damp and she was left sensitive and raw while Gothel continued to hammer into her, her voice cracking and breaking as she called out again. She had to keep begging, to keep praising her abuser, all in the hopes of convincing Gothel she didn’t need to be bred. “My...My pussy loves your cock, Mother! And I just love it when you...when you shove it into my butt and fill me up! Please, Mother?! Please, will you do that for your little Rapunzel?”

There was nothing kind about Mother Gothel’s smile that evening; cruel and wide and completely sinister. Her hands sunk in deeper against the soft warm flesh of her surrogate daughter, and she drilled her down to the depths of her pussy strike after strike with profound enthusiasm. The more Rapunzel begged the harder Gothel fucked her, and even though she knew the girl was speaking forced lies, her body gave up the true truth between them. The shivers of Rapunzel’s teenage pussy, the scent of her lust deep in the air...her little would-be daughter loved being her bitch, loved being fucked and filled and treated like the worthless cocksleeve whose life she had earned. There was a time that Mother Gothel would’ve given the girl a life that was peaceful and happy where she was left only with the struggles of being trapped in her tower. She would’ve been well fed, well cared for, and so long as she sang her little song while letting her mother brush her hair...well, it would’ve been a life filled without hardship or pain.

Now? Now she would know a life of profound pleasure...but only after it was fucked into her, brutally and without any trace of mercy. Mother Gothel groaned in desire as she continued slamming into her bound daughter, her hands soon moving to hold the bars over Rapunzel’s back. Her cock was throbbing, practically aching and begging for a chance to release, and even though her blonde daughter had been a good girl by pretending to love it, Mother Gothel had no intention of going back on her plan. That much was obvious as, in the midst of a loud proclamation of love from Rapunzel’s sore throat, Mother Gothel hilted the slut and began to cum.

“Mother, I love your cock, I love your cock, please fuck m--nnnno! No no no! Nooooo, Mother, whyyy-” Rapunzel’s voice broke off into what could only be described as a fit of sobbing coughs, tears running from her eyes as she hacked and sputtered and choked on her heartbreak. She could feel Gothel’s cum rushing into her pretty little pussy without any restraint, and her mother’s copious payload filled her with warmth. Despite the sorrow aching within Rapunzel she was unable to stop her body from climaxing; from squirting and shivering and twitching as she was filled up like the proper bitch she had become. And when Mother Gothel finished cumming she made sure to keep her member inside, rolling it back and forth and delighting in letting all of that cum drip slowly out of her daughter’s mostly-sealed slit.

“Mmm. Such a good girl.” Mother Gothel finally spoke, though she didn’t expect Rapunzel to respond. She had pushed her forehead to the floor of the cage and was weeping now; uncontrollably, shivering and sobbing and choking on her tears. As Mother Gothel pulled her cock free of her little slave’s slit she gave a noise of satisfaction, and allowed her fingers to tease against the underside of the girl’s cum-dripping fuckhole. “I’m so glad we could share this together, dear. So glad we could start a...proper family.”

With that, Mother Gothel gave a cruel laugh as she allowed her robe to fall before her lap once more. She turned away from the girl left bound in a cage; filled as she was and covered in sweat and tears. Rapunzel’s adoptive mother said nothing else as she made her way towards the stairs leading up from the basement, her boots clicking along the ground as she proceeded. She left Rapunzel encased by the unforgiving steel of her cage where the only warmth was the cum dripping from her pussy, and it wasn’t long after that the torches in the dungeon were all snuffed by a magical presence.

Alone in the dark, uncomfortably bound and left to sob, Rapunzel was forced to sit and stew in the error of her ways.

She deserved this.

Maybe...maybe her daughter would deserve better.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, definitely rougher than some of my work, buuuuuut not really. >.> I deal in dominant futas, after all. Like I store them in my trench coat and sell them on the side of the street.
> 
> Like my digs? [Dig my tumblr.](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
